Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the knocking occurred in a cylinder or cylinders of an internal combustion engine, suitable for use in an ignition timing control system in which an ignition apparatus is controlled so as to optimize the ignition timing. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an apparatus for detecting knocking occurred in a cylinder or cylinders of an internal combustion engine by sensing a pressure pulsation propagating through cooling water flowing around the cylinders.